Clace Oneshots - Based on songs, movies, and books
by Incognito69
Summary: This is just a collection of Clace Oneshots, the title is self explanatory.


**So, I decided after listening to 2002, and watching some videos for it, I wanted to do a Clace story on it. So... here it is.**

 **5 years old - Clary POV**

I was sitting on the beanbag, the award for helping another student when he had fallen, Simon Lewis, when a golden stranger had walked in. I sat up and stared at him curiously. Nobody new ever came to my class. "Class, please look to the front," Mrs. Belcourt said. Everyone else turned towards her, and she smiled warmly.

"This is Jace Herondale, and he will be joining us for the rest of the year." Everybody nodded, and smiled. "Jace, you can go sit right there." She pointed to the seat beside me. Suddenly the beanbag didn't seem so interesting now.

I got up and walked over to where Jace was now sitting. "Hi, I'm Clary," I said. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.  
"Cool." He shrugged, but I was persistent.  
"Wanna come sit with me in the beanbag?"

He nodded, and we walked over to the beanbag.  
Soon it was time for nap time, and Jace pulled his cot right next to mine. He didn't have a blanket.  
"Would you like to share," I asked. He nodded and scooted closer.

He shivered and wrapped the blanket around him. I remembered that people always told me that my hands were warm, so I wrapped my hand in his and fell asleep, when we woke up, our hands were still plastered together, smiles on our faces.

 **Eleven years old - Jace POV**

I was sitting with Clary outside, under a tree, her head resting on my should and my head on hers.

Clary was always with me, ever since we had met on my first day of kindergarten. I often thanked the angels that I had met her, because if I hadn't, then I would have missed out.

Clary was my best friend, and I hers. We were always there for each other, through the thick and thin.

When she got bullied, i beat up the bullies for her. When I had broken my arm jumping from a tree, she stayed in the hospital with me, and bought me candy.

No matter what the instance was, were always there for each other. Ever since that faithful day that we fell asleep holding hands.

I sat up, just the tiniest bit, so Clary wouldn't wake, and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'll love you forever and ever." I whispered in her ear.  
"And I'll love you twice as much." She whispered back.

And with that I grabbed her hand and we fell asleep together.

 **16 years old - Clary POV**

Jace had invited me to a party, and me being the wallflower that I was, didn't want to go. So, Jace dragged me there anyway, saying that I looked beautiful in a crop top and ripped jeans.

When we got there, he had walked off for a second, and came back with a red solo cup.  
"Here, let loose for a little while. Please."

I took it from him and took a quick swig, even though beer tasted disgusting.  
I looked around the party, to see who was there, when my eyes locked on Sebastian and Seelie making out. I wanted to cry and run, and somehow, Jace knew.

"You'll get over him sooner or later, Clare. He was worthless trash anyway."  
I nodded. "I know, but I loved him anyways," I whispered.

Jace grabbed my arm and took me to a black mustang that was, for some weird reason, sitting in the middle of the party.  
It was an outside party with lights all over the place, so I guess it was part of the decorations.

I finished whatever was left in my cup, feeling kind of light.

"Let's dance," Jace suggested.  
I smiled and he lifted me up onto the hood of the car.

"Here?" I asked. He nodded and a slow song came on.

He pulled me closer and we started dancing. When the song neared the end, I was sad.

I looked up at Jace, just as he looked down at me.  
"So beautiful," he whispered.

Then he bent down and kissed me, and I let him.

When we finally broke apart, I heard a few 'finally' and 'thank gods!'

"I'll love you forever and ever." He said smiling down at me.  
"And I'll love you twice as much." I said back, pulling him back down to my lips.

 **18 years old - Jace POV**

I looked down at the beautiful redhead in my arms.

We were, again, under the same big oak tree as we were 7 long years ago.  
Her head was resting on my should and my head on hers, yet again.

We had been dating for two years,and there was only unconditional love between us.

So much had happened in our lives in the past two or three years.

Last year, a day from today, Clary's brother had died.  
She had stayed in her bedroom for weeks, only allowing me to see her.

They were extremely close, and at times she would wake up crying and murmuring 'Jon'.  
But I hadn't left her. There was no need, I still loved her, and she still loved me.

There was that time a few years ago that Sebastian Verlac had broken her heart and she didn't want to do _anything_ any more.  
But, I hadn't left her. She needed me, so I was there for her.

I had taken her to a party, and danced with her. Then I kissed her, and she didn't protest. She kissed me back.  
It was then that I decided that I wouldn't only lover for forever. I would be with her for forever.

But I think fate had already decided that the day we met.

November 28th, 2002.

 **Okay! So I'm finished with that story, hope you enjoyed! If you want more like this, just tell me and I'll srite more stories based on movies, songs, and books. See you next time lovlies! Mwahhh.**


End file.
